Zachary Goode
Zachary "Zach" Goode was a student at Blackthorne Institute for Boys before he left in order to avoid being recruited by the Circle of Cavan. He participates in the trip to Gallagher Academy. Physical Description He is described as having broad shoulders, black hair with blond streaks an dark eyes, and, as stated by Cammie, that, in the blurry reflection of elevator doors, he resembles Cammie's ex-boyfriend Josh. He has hair just above his eyebrows, and is also side-swept bangs. He is also stated to be very hot and attractive (stated by Cameron Morgan). Second thought, let's just make this easier and say he's hot!!! (Also stated by Cameron Morgan). Personality His personality is described as a sarcastic, sweet, cocky, intense and very mysterious. He is actually very sincere, but he still has his "cool guy" reputation that he maintains in public. He has adequate dancing skills and is a very well-trained spy, often able to stay calm in pressured situations. He is a mysterious, often cryptic guy. He tends to get involved in all the mysteries in the second and third book, frequently showing up just before or after a big event happens only to disappear or come up with a good excuse. Family According to the fourth book, his mother used to be a Gallagher Girl but is now leading one group in the Circle of Cavan. His mother was actually the woman who tried to kidnap Cammie in Boston. Zach didn't want to tell Cammie because he didn't want to lose the one person that didn't see her when they looked at him. That was why people were always wary around him and the reason the people who were part of the circle didn't kill him. The rest of his family is unknown. He is most likely an only child. Relationships Zach likes Cammie, but is afraid of showing his love for her. Throughout Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy, Zach flirts with Cammie and teases her. He nicknames her, "Gallagher Girl" and often calls her that. When they first met, it was on a CoveOps assignment and Zach was appointed to tail her by Solomon in Washington D.C. She gets to the ruby slipper showcase four seconds late, and tells Mr. Solomon that no one followed her there, only to see Zach step out of the shadows, and at that time Zach says, "Hi again, Gallagher Girl" and Cammie replies saying,"Hi, Blackthorne Boy" to Mr. Solomon's and Zach's surprise. Once at Gallagher Academy, Cammie goes on a study date in the attempt to find more about Blackthorne, and Zach in general. Towards the end of Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy, Zach dramatically dips Cammie and kisses her. Their relationship is strained in the third book, Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover, because Zach has a secret he isn't allowed to tell Cammie. Towards the end of the book, Zach and Cammie have a secret meeting in a dark ally on a chilly night. As a result of it being chilly, Cammie gets cold. Showing his caring side, Zach gave her his jacket to help her keep warm. Shortly afterward, Cammie was almost kidnapped by the Circle of Cavan and during the struggling someone from the Circle shot Cammie's aunt in the arm, in order to protect Macey, an event Zach was linked to through his mom. At the end of the book, Cammie finds a note in Zach's jacket's pocket that says "Have fun in London". In the first chapter of Only The Good Spy Young, Zach wants to get close to her, and is back to being cocky but caring towards Cammie. Showing a little bit more love for her, and starting to let her (Cammie) in. Throughout Only the Good Spy Young, Zach is not at all hesitant in showing his feelings for her, often reaching out to touch her and put his hands to her face. One numerous occasions have they found themselves together, including the time when Cammie wakes up to find Zach's arms around her in bed, or the time when they are close together in the ridge where they share a long kiss. Zach also feels that he takes responsibility in looking after Cammie, often saying to 'be careful'. At the end of Only the Good Spy Young, Zach asks Cammie to run away with him for summer vacation to keep each other and everyone around them safe. As stated in the following paragraphs from the book: : "Where will you go?" He eased closer. : "I don't know." : "What will you do?" : I shook my head, found that his shoulder was so close I wanted to rest there, but I didn't dare. "I don't know." : And then his arms were around me. When he kissed me it was hungrier somehow, as if this moment was all we had, and we had to taste it, drink it, savor it, and not waste a single drop. : "Run away with me." Zach's breath was heavy and warm against my face. I didn't hear the words, I only knew that the kiss was real - the kiss was safe. : I kissed him again. Cammie turns him down saying simply, "I can't leave with you, Zach." Towards the end of Only the Good Spy Young Zach and Cammie share a few kisses. At the end of the Only the Good Spy Young, Cammie says, "And now...well...now I am going to sneak out of this mansion by myself one more time. Now I'm going to leave here, and spend the summer trying to find them. I'll be back. And when I am, I promise I'll have answers." Which leaves Zach's relationship with Cammie on hold and unknown until the next book. Category:BI Students Category:Male Category:BI Alumni Category:Zachary Goode